A computing system may employ various levels and layers of abstraction. For example, a computing system may be a physical system that includes a processing resource and memory. The physical system may employ an operating system having a hypervisor installed, the hypervisor may run virtual machines, a virtual machine may have a container engine installed, and the container engine may run a number of containerized applications.